


Why does it always end up like this?

by Kaioken95



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom John Egbert, Cock Piercing, Condoms, Domestic Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Minor Size Difference, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Role Reversal, Sex, Smut, Spooning, Top Dirk Strider, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: John and Dirk were supposed to just get ready and head to help paint a house, but John has other ideas and Dirk needs little to no persuasion from his boyfriend flake on their responsibilities.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Why does it always end up like this?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ectobaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectobaby/gifts), [jay_aye_y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_aye_y/gifts).



> This piece is both a gift to two of my favorite DirkJohn content creators. Who are both awesome and you should check out their work!!! They greatly inspired this piece.
> 
> Also because I haven't written smut in a while, and just expelled this from my brain after reading a bunch of DirkJohn smut. And because promote DirkJohn positivity because... I WANT TO!
> 
> Anyway, it's almost 6 AM as I'm posting this, I spent all night working on it, with a few moments of procrastination, and actual food breaks. (I'm gonna sleep for a few hours and then start my day.)
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated, and I loved to hear what you enjoyed from this piece.

Dirk was at the end of his bed, his eyes focused on his phone. His thumbs tapping away at the screen. He had always said that these color matching games were addictive and ridiculous. But he was now on the 94th level. He was addicted of course, he has self-control when it comes to this sort of thing. He was just waiting for John to finish up in the shower so he could use it. They needed to get dressed, and a move on to beat the traffic. It was gonna take over an hour to get to Roxy’s place. John had graciously volunteered himself and Dirk to help repaint some of the rooms in Roxy, Jane, and Calliope’s place. Of course it didn’t annoy him to help out his friend. It was just John offering their hands for the delicate art of painting, it would save money instead of hiring a professional or something with actual painting experience.  
  
“You might wanna hurry up in there dude?” Dirk shouting out to the other. “Traffic is still clear for now, but if we waste more time we’re gonna be behind schedule.” Adding, waiting for John's response.  
  
“Almost done!” Hearing John’s voice shouts from the other side of the bathroom door.  
  
“You said that 10 minutes ago bro. I get it, long showers are relaxing and the water feels good but we gotta hurry.” Dirk was tapping furiously away on his screen.  
  
Finally, hearing the sound of the shower comes to a stop. Glancing at the door before returning his view to his phone. Just as he was about to beat the level the game paused, a notification came in from Jane. Opening up his messages, Jane sent a text that just read: Have you guys left out?. He was starting to write a reply to her, looking over at the bathroom door, seeing the handle move and open as John at long last entered the room.  
  
There he was standing in the doorway, broad shoulders, black hair wet and dripping down his body. Of course John was hairy all over, he was finally growing into his quote ‘Dad Bod’ and his short blue towel hanging carelessly off his hips. Of course Dirk’s eyes were scanning him up and down, admiring the view. But now the bathroom was finally free, so he locked his phone and got to his feet.  
  
“About time. This is why I have to have first dibs in the shower. Cause without fail, when we need to go somewhere or be on time you take your sweet time in there.” Dirk went to his dresser, grabbing some fresh clean undergarments to change into once he was done.  
  
“Ah come on. You know we’d save time if you A, beat me to the shower for once, or B. We just take showers together more often.” Winking at Dirk which made him grin.  
  
“Ha. Funny. But you and I both know that showering together can end in two ways.” That comment made a smirk spread across John’s face. With Dirk looking away from him, stepping a bit closer to him. Tugging at the towel, letting fall off his hips.  
  
“Dirk?” Calling his name in a teasing manner.  
  
“Yeah, what is-! Fuck.” Dirk was caught off guard to see John standing there naked. Droplets of water still running off his body from head to toe. Of course, his eyes moving down past John's waist before  
  
“Nope. No, no, no. We’ve got no time for this. We’re running late and need to get on the road so-” Cut off once again by John, this time grabbing hold of Dirk by his wrists and pulling close to him.  
  
“Or, we can just say we got caught up in traffic. That sounds like a good idea?” His dark blue eyes narrow to focus on Dirk’s orange pupils.

“Come on, a little fun wouldn’t hurt.” Once he was caught, John's arms coiled around Dirk’s waist. Pressing him up against his body, which of course causes Dirk’s cheeks to turn deep pink, getting flustered for a moment. Grinning faintly the beanpole that is Dirk leaning in close, planting his lips against John’s.   
  
Why did he always give in so easily when it comes to John. What was it? That mischievous nature of John’s has good and bad qualities. The puppy dog face he would put leaving Dirk defenseless. Or maybe just those nice big tender pecs with the rugged happy trail leading down. Probably all of those reasons if he’s being honest. Already Dirk’s arms were locked around John’s neck, the other guiding forwards towards the cabinet. With a good grip on his waist, John put Dirk up on the cabinet, his back against the wall. Soft moans escaping between their lips, tongues pushing against each other. Dirk could feel John’s hands tugging and pulling on the fabric on his shirt, and he also felt the dampness from John's wet body dripping onto him.  
  
John suddenly pulls his lips away. Dirk leaning close wanting more, fuck. Well any attempt to get ready to head out on the road has already gone out the window. Dirk eagerly removes his top, tossing to the floor. John got to his knees in front of his boyfriend, holding onto the hips. Pulling his pants and boxers down to his knees. Chuckling at the sight of Dirk at half mast, pulsing, the occasional twitch.  
  
“Someone’s an eager beaver. As opposed to not wasting time and getting dressed.” Smirking up at Dirk, who just gave a light laugh, exposed to the air and the sight of John’s face inches away from his dick.  
  
“I wouldn't make smart comments from where you’re kneeling.” Dirk’s sharp tongue was more than a match to John’s smart mouth.  
  
“You wanted to have some fun.” His tone changed from the previous flustered to a more commanding one.  
  
“So why don’t you put that mouth to better use.” John loved seeing this side of Dirk, grabbing hold of Dirk’s shaft, playfully smacking the head against his face. Giving it a few tugs, he slowly took it into his mouth.  
  
A shallow gasp left Dirk’s lips, throwing his head back. Locking his arms around Dirk’s waist, his head moving back and forth. Dirk was enjoying the view, gripping a handful of the other’s dark messy hair. It was still damp from the shower. That smug grin spreading across his face, it was a sexy sight to see John servicing him like this. A sudden tug of his hair to catch John’s attention, his blue eyes slowly opening, locking eye contact with Dirk.  
  
Dirk starts moving, his hips gently thrusting forward. John makes small gagging noises for a moment before adjusting to the pace. Biting his lower lip, a gasp almost leaving his mouth before stifling it. Fuck. He could feel his tongue all over his shaft, the tip of cock at the back of John’s throat. Once again, the metallic taste from Dirk’s frenum piercing was on his tongue. It was weird that he found of all Dirk’s piercings attractive, but he would never want someone to take a needle to his dick. Both hands now clutching John’s hair, moving faster. “Fuck.” Dirk takes a shuddering breath, smiling. The soft whimpering of John’s name fell out of his mouth.   
  
“Wait. Pause for a sec.” Dirk huffed out, letting go of John’s hair. The other pulling off of Dirk’s dick, covered in his saliva, twitching. “Problem?” Catching his breath John wiping some drool off his mouth.   
  
Dirk rolls his eyes before gesturing his head towards the mattress. “On the bed.” Dirk softly speaks. John got back to his feet, cupping Dirk’s face for a moment.

Doing what he was told, he laid on the bed, on his back relaxing. Grinning at Dirk, arching his legs. Dirk then climbs on top of him, his hands on John’s thighs. His face was less than an inch away from John’s cock. Twitching, begging for attention. He starts nuzzling against his shaft, nipping playfully at the tender skin. John hisses. Softly panting, Dirk really enjoys teasing him like this, and to be fair he teases him all the time. You gotta handle what you dish out and all that. Dirk’s lips plant a kiss on John’s shaft, running the tip of his tongue up and down. Licking along the tip. His actions of course were making John squirm underneath him, shallow moans leaving his lips.  
  
This feels so good. John’s face was a dark red, sweating more so due to his damp body. Locking his arms around Dirk’s hips, a new view of Dirk’s ass in his face. He returns to sucking him, taking his cock back into his mouth. Fuck. Dirk shudders, glancing back at John. Returning the favor takes John’s head into his mouth, and soon swallows the rest of him. Both of them simultaneously gagging on each other’s cock. Suppressed and stifled moans, heads moving up and down. Working in rhythm with their mutual blowjob. Dirk had no trouble taking his boyfriend down his throat, the pace of moving quickly.  
  
Once Dirk began thrusting his hips, ramming into John’s face. Digging his nails into Dirk’s ass, fondling his plump cheeks, making Dirk pull out. Drooling on his cock, licking his lips. “Hey.” A simple word to get John’s attention, pulling off his boyfriend. A little confused by Dirk stopping again but then a look at the expression he was wearing. Dirk’s eyes half-open, his cheeks red, his lips quivering. His body was trembling, craving more.  
  
John was now on his stomach, holding his pillow. Dirk was positioned on top, kneeling. Wearing a condom, he had grabbed some lube, squeezing some into his palm. It had been a while since he and John switched up, and since he was fresh out of the shower, it made him easier. Coating his cock in the lubricant, and then rubbing it in between John. The other shudders from the cold feeling, grinning, he was excited since he hasn’t bottomed in a while. Licking his lips, hungry. Dirk fingers tightly groping John’s cheeks, spreading them apart. Arching himself over John, his cock twitching, aching to enter.  
  
“You ready.” Dirk quietly asks. John turns his head to look back at him, still grinning, his face a beet red.  
  
“G-Go on.” Needy and eager for the other. Dirk slowly pushes in, his nails digging into John’s thighs. Inch by inch, moving gently.  
  
“Fuck.” John hisses. Biting his lower lip, clutching his pillow tightly. Taking deep breathes, relaxing his body. He was tightening around Dirk’s cock.  
  
Dirk starts moving slow. Almost completely removing himself, and burying his cock deep inside him. A long groan of pleasure left John’s lips, it was a sharp movement that felt like a jolt. Dirk gives John a moment to adjust before doing it again, and again, over and over. Getting in the rhythm, his hips rolling, thrusting in and out. The sound of him slamming into John was wet, loud. Dirk grunting with each thrust, his body was trembling, the sensation was so delightful, the words that best describe his feeling would fucking amazing. Each rapid movement gave John a shockwave of satisfaction, the sensation of pleasure was overwhelming the hot stinging feeling. Dirk lying flat on John’s back, locking one of his arms around John’s neck, pressing face against John’s. He was just as sweaty. Cupping John’s chin, the other started licking Dirk’s fingers that were dangerously close to his mouth.  
  
“Shit. I a-almost forgot how good this feels…” Dirk pants, his hot breath against John’s neck. “How good you feel.” John couldn’t find the words to respond to Dirk, making only noises.  
  
“Look at that… I should do this more often to shut you up.” Dirk says teasing, before planting a kiss on John’s cheek.  
  
It was getting too hot for Dirk, stopping his thrusting. He quickly pulls off his top, tossing it with the rest of his clothes on the floor. Desiring another change, he pulls his cock out of John. This of course makes the other glance back at him. The look in his eyes, his vision was a little blurry, his desire for more was clear by his expression. Dirk had worn this look many times during their previous lovemaking sessions, especially when John was the one doing the giving. A simple gesture of Dirk’s head was all John needed. Rolling over on his back, arching his legs. His cock was throbbing, oozing from his pleasure. Placing a hand over his chest, he could feel his heartbeat.  
  
Dirk got back on top of John. He was at face level at first, pressing his lips against John. Parting their kiss, his attention drawn to John’s chest, his slightly hairy pecs. Those tender nipples. His mouth got a little dry. Lining his cock in between John, slowly reinserting himself inside. His hands caressing John’s pecs, his thumbs rolling, massaging his nipples. John was receiving a sensory overload, the feeling from Dirk’s groping was tickling one, along with his thrusting.  
  
He threw his arms around Dirk’s neck, his legs wrapping around his waist, holding him close. Dirk put his arms around John, his face was now buried into John’s chest, his mouth replacing his hands. His tongue licking the other’s nipples, his teeth scraping against his tender skin, taking them into his mouth, sucking. Switching between each nipple, giving them equal attention. His hips moving faster, harder thrust making John moaning loud, his noises of pleasure echoing throughout the room.  
  
His cock was being simulated nicely, tightly between them, the friction from Dirk’s body. Removing his face from the smothering goodness of John’s pecs, getting some air. Looking at John’s face, twisted with pleasure, feeling one of John’s hands holding the back of his head to bring him closer. Kissing him again, craving each other’s taste. His body was tensing up. Being locked in John’s bear hug, balls deep, slamming hard into him, the heat from their bodies, their muffled moaning, and pants.  
  
“Fuck.” Dirk grunting through their kiss. “John. J-John! Fuck-” He was reaching his climax.  
  
“I’m gonna-” John gasp out. He was going to come, he could the tightness in his stomach, he was leaking precome between them.  
  
Dirk gives it a last big thrust, a loud low groan, riding out his orgasm with John soon following. His cock shaking, a warm sticky feeling as he spills his load on his and Dirk’s chests. His arms and legs still wrapped tighter around Dirk until they both eventually came to a stop. John’s heart was beating out of his chest, desperately taking deep breaths. He couldn’t even keep his eyes open. Slowly his uncoiling his arms and legs from Dirk, but keeping one arm around him, just gently. Dirk was still trying to catch his breath, he was red all over from exhaustion and heat. Carefully, he pulls himself out of John.  
  
“That was so… Great.” A content smile was across John’s face.  
  
“Yeah.” Dirk simply responds. A weak smile on his face, a breathless chuckle.  
  
Lifting himself off of John, back to his knees. Revealing the sticky mess of John’s orgasm. Most of it being Dirk’s stomach, drying on his little blonde hairs. Tilting his head a little, in a curious manner, his fingers lightly touching it. John just gave him an awkward smile, shrugging his shoulder as a way of saying sorry for the mess. Looking around John’s attention was drawn to his towel he discarded earlier. Dirk climbing off, sitting beside John. Allow him to sit up, he reaches down to grab his damp towel. Putting his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, he started wiping the mess off Dirk’s chest.

“Thanks.” Dirk’s voice is soft, John just gives his usual bright grin. Once he was finished, John wiped the little mess on himself.  
  
Dirk runs his hand through John’s dark hair, massaging his head. “You okay? I wasn’t too rough was I?” He wanted to check if his partner was okay.  
  
“Ah no, if I was I would’ve let you know, trust me… Uncomfortable is the furthest thing from what I’m feeling.” John reassures him, that he was comfortable during sex.  
  
“Good. That’s good to hear.” Dirk says, taking the towel from John, getting up for a sec to remove the condom, his face scrunched into a grossed-out look, slowly peeling the latex off, holding it by two fingers before tossing into the small trash can beside their bed. He then wipes off his private parts before rejoining John on the bed.  
  
“Besides, after being with you for so long… I’ve come to enjoy the rough stuff you love.” Adding to that which made Dirk blush.  
  
“All in the moment and shit.” John pulls Dirk closer, smacking his lips against Dirk’s cheek, making the other’s blush turn a darker shade.  
  
“You know. As much I want to, the feeling of just chilling here, the overwhelming desire to just shut my eyes, and sleeping in your muscular arms.” John giggles at that last part. “We still have prior obligations, and it’s now been a couple of hours since we were supposed to leave out…”  
  
“Now we could do the noble thing, get cleaned up in the shower and dressed. Get our asses on the road, and apologies to the girls…” Dirk suggests the active choice.  
  
“Or, the more cowardly option. To ignore their calls, just cleaned up, and just chill out here for the rest of the day.” John offered a lazier choice.  
  
“Tempting. But they know where we live, and I don’t think I live through Jane’s: ‘I’m not mad, just disappointed in you’ look or receive one of Roxy’s quick jabs to arm or gut.” Dirk listing the cons to the lazy option.  
  
“Fair point. Okay compromise. It’s still early, I offer a 30-minute break before we hop in the shower, and get ourselves ready, and lie and say we had some big argument and made up.” John made his pitch sale.  
  
“Alright, but I’m doing the talking, it’ll be more believable coming from me.” Looking around for his phone, before remembering he shoved it into his shorts pocket.  
  
Since it was on John’s side, he reaches for it, taking the phone out of his pocket and handing it to Dirk. The moment he presses one of the side buttons, the locked screen lights up 7 missed calls, and 10 text messages from both Roxy and Jane collectively in the last hour. 

Showing his screen to John they share a look that reads as ‘uh-oh’, they didn’t seem too mad before what he read briefly, it was worrying since they didn’t answer, slowly leading in annoyance and with the latest message reading that Jade was gonna fill in for them instead and there was no rush for them to come over, giving a few more hours to relax. Feeling a little guilty, Dirk gives Jane a message saying that they got tied up and we're still gonna come round later and take over completely allowing the girls to take a break, and they get pizza too.

* * *

  
Some time passed, their dirty clothes in a basket. They showered, cleaning each other off. Dirk was just in long orange boxers, and blacktop and John was in a pair of black and green pajama pants. Spooning each with John being the big spoon, he was already napping, Dirk was relaxing, he didn’t wanna fall asleep and oversleep and get them in more trouble, so he told John to rest up and that he would take a nap later in the car. 

He returned to his game, Jane replied to the message telling him it was okay, it wasn’t even noon yet, and they were expecting him and John around 2 or 3 in the afternoon. A soft sigh slips from John’s mouth, Dirk looks back at him. That cute and peaceful look on his face put a warm smile, nuzzling against his face.


End file.
